


By Candlelight

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: During his travels, Godai has picked up a lot of interesting ideas. This one is both more confusing and less stressful than some of the others.





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this ends up being PockySquirrel's fault.

Being involved with Godai Yuusuke meant lots of things, but most of all it required a certain mental…flexibility. Given that flexibility wasn't the first thing people thought of when they thought of Ichijou Kaoru, it had been a rocky start to a relationship, which they probably only weathered due to the constant threat of death.

And then Godai didn't become a monster but he did disappear for nearly a year, reappearing as suddenly as he'd left (although looking a lot healthier and happier).

To be honest, Ichijou almost wanted to yell at Godai for disappearing so thoroughly, with only two postcards to mark that he was still alive. But…it was Godai. So when Ichijou came home and found Godai on his front step, he just invited him in and kissed him once they were safely on the other side of his front door.

Just like that, things were back to normal. Or whatever normal might be when Godai was involved. He spent time in Tokyo, helping out at Pole Pole, then came back to Nagano for days at a time. He visited Minori and acquired random part-time jobs, from drummer in a punk band (skill #542) to gardening assistant at a Nagano park (skill #1,226).

Ichijou surprised himself by occasionally wishing he could have Godai all to himself. It was neither possible nor fair, he reminded himself, but nonetheless sometimes he wanted to make Godai stay with him, with no interruptions. Not forever, but at least for a little while.

He thought he'd done a good job of hiding his feelings, until Godai called him from Pole Pole on a Thursday night. (He could hear Nana in the background yelling at her uncle.)

"Are you working this weekend?"

Ichijou blinked. "Er, no." He hoped Godai wasn't trying to get him to go on a trip. It had been a long week already and he wasn't up to more interactions with people.

"And you can get home for dinner tomorrow?"

"I think so." Ichijou said slowly. "Assuming nothing comes up."

"Of course!" Godai said cheerfully. "I'll see you then. Maybe 6 o'clock? Bye!"

"Goodbye." Ichijou hung up the phone with care, only slightly concerned as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

Ogawa looked up from his desk across the room. "Trouble with the girlfriend?"

"Not…exactly." Ichijou was still staring at the phone.

"So you admit there is a girlfriend?" Ogawa laughed.

"What?" Turning to look at his coworker, Ichijou realized what he'd said. "No, there's no girlfriend."

"Whatever you say." Shaking his head, Ogawa went back to work.

Well, Ichijou thought with a sigh, presumably in a little over 24 hours he would know what was going on.

* * *

Arriving home the following night, Ichijou took a breath before opening the door. Something smelled good, he thought as he closed it behind him. And then Godai was there and there was kissing, so how bad could it be?

Grinning, Godai led him into the small dining space, where the table was set with fancy dishes Ichijou hadn't known he even owned. And there was a bottle of wine and a set of candlesticks and something under a cloth in the center of the table.

Letting out a relieved breath, Ichijou smiled at Godai. Okay, dinner was always good, especially when it smelled this nice.

"We have to do a few things before we eat," Godai said. 

Ichijou looked at him.

For a moment, Godai looked uncertain before he smiled at Ichijou. "Did I ever tell you about the family I met when I was in India last year?"

"Perhaps." Ichijou wracked his brain, trying to remember.

Taking Ichijou's hand, Godai pulled him to the couch and they sat. Godai was clearly looking into his memory. "It was evening and I ran into a group of people walking into a building in Mumbai. Most of them obviously weren't from India, so I was curious. There was a European man in a black coat and a black hat and a long beard and he invited me to dinner."

Ichijou might have been surprised if Godai wasn't constantly being invited to dinner in random locations. Somehow everyone seemed to sense his innate goodness.

Godai smiled as he looked into his memory. "It turned out they were Jewish."

"There are Jewish people in India?" Ichijou blinked. He had thought they were all…someplace else. The Middle East. Or maybe America?

"Apparently there are. And this building I was passing was a place for people visiting India to come and have food and celebrate holidays when they're away from home."

"Like an embassy?"

"Sort of, but not a government thing. You can't get a passport there." Godai grinned. "It's an organization that makes these places all over the world for Jewish people to visit."

"That must be nice."

"And Jewish people have a special holiday every Friday night and Saturday called Shabbat."

Ichijou raised an eyebrow. "Every week?"

Godai shrugged. "They take holidays seriously."

"I guess so."

"Anyway, one of the rules about the holiday is that you're supposed to invite people to eat with you. And you're not allowed to work or use electronics once the holiday starts."

Ichijou couldn't help a snort of laughter.

"Yeah." Smiling, Godai brushed a thumb over Ichijou's cheek. "But it's nice. They eat and talk and sing late into the night. And they rest the next day. So I thought we might try something like that. Just once. No telephones, no interruptions, just us."

Ichijou's breath caught in his chest as he looked at Godai, whose expression was open and happy. "Yes," he managed.

"Great." Godai stood and they went back to the table. "I don't know the exact words they use, but I think I can manage."

Ichijou watched as Godai carefully lit two large white candles and clapped his hands together as if at a temple. They bowed their heads and Ichijou thanked all the gods for this moment.

After the candles were lit and flickering, their light seeming to envelop the room, Godai took the wine and poured it into a large wineglass that Ichijou vaguely recalled someone had given him years ago. 

"After they light candles to welcome in the Shabbat, they thank their god and share wine." He took a sip and handed the cup to Ichijou, who sipped next.

Godai pulled the cloth off a loaf of very pretty braided bread, which shone a golden brown in the candlelight. "And then they thank their god for giving them bread and they eat it." He picked up a bread knife and sliced off two pieces, handing one to Ichijou. It was warm and fresh and tasted amazing, very rich and almost sweet.

When his bread was finished, Ichijou couldn't help reaching out for Godai, drawing him into a soft kiss. "Thank you," he said.

Godai looked at him. "Remember, no phones. Or reading reports. Or listening to the news."

Ichijou chuckled. "I remember. And I'll manage somehow."

With a big smile, Godai pulled back. "Let me get the food. I remembered that they ate roast chicken, so we're having chicken."

"It smells great." Ichijou followed Godai into the kitchen and helped him plate the food.

Pausing, Ichijou watched Godai grab a ladle out of a drawer with one hand and a dishcloth with the other. Seeing him so at home here…

Ichijou took a breath. Godai traveled and adventured and visited other people, but he was always going to come back to Ichijou eventually.

Slowly he let out the breath, feeling at peace. And at home.

\--end--


End file.
